Computer systems including personal computers, workstations, hand held devices, etc. have been utilized in an increasing number of applications at home, the workplace, educational environments, entertainment environments, etc. Peripheral devices of increased capabilities and performance have been developed and continually improved to extend the functionality and applications of computer systems. For example, imaging devices, such as printers, have experienced significant advancements including refined imaging, faster processing, and color reproduction.
Color imaging devices are becoming increasingly popular as the desire for color imaging capabilities continues to increase. For example, personal imaging of color photographs, documents, graphics, etc. is becoming increasingly popular. Inkjet printer and color laser printer designs have made remarkable progress in an effort to accommodate the desire for improved color imaging capabilities.
In general, color imaging devices perform color separation processing to convert color image data from an initial color space to a proper output color space to accurately provide reproduction of images using the color imaging devices. Color separation processing including color space conversion provides the color image data to be imaged in an appropriate color space for accurate color reproduction. Some color separation processes reduce or minimize the amount of hardware and processing used to implement color space conversion. Color separation methods using interpolation reduce processing complexity and hardware requirements. Interpolation may utilize a plurality of interpolation regions to generally identify the location of a desired converted value for a respective input value. However, some interpolation regions may have increased sensitivity to interpolation resulting in an increased number of inaccuracies in resultant or outputted images.